Ghosts of Charas Past
by mewgirl1995
Summary: One Valentines Day Amu will be visited by three ghosts, who will show her what she has been doing wrong... Amuto. Based on A Christmas Carol Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or A Christmas Carol
1. You Will Be Visited By Three Ghosts

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't been uploading recently, I've been really busy. Please forgive me! Also One, Two, Go! will be put on hold until the end of summer. Sorry! But I hope you'll still enjoy my new story....Ghosts of Charas Past!**

"Amu-chan lets go this way!" Ran cried flying through the park. "I bet it's a shortcut!" I sighed and shook my head.

"Probably not," I muttered but followed her anyway. The flowers were blowing in the wind and I didn't mind going that way. Tomorrow is Valentines Day and I was hoping I could find something nice for Tadase in time. I smiled happily at the thought.

"Oh look at that!" Miki suddenly exclaimed. I quickly looked up in time to spot Utau nearby. I smiled and waved over at her.

"Utau!" I called smiling happily. She nodded and walked over to me.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to say hi," I answered sighing slightly. She nodded and glanced back over at the spot she was sitting.

"It's almost Valentines Day isn't it?" She asked looking back over at me. "Are you going to get anyone anything?" I blushed and nodded.

"I-I think I'll get Tadase-kun something," I replied. I was surprised to see anger flash through her eyes.

"What about Ikuto?" She asked narrowing her eyes. I stared at her shocked.

"Why would I get him anything?" I asked. She shook her head and turned to walk away.

"Never mind," She sighed. "See you later Amu." I nodded and stood int hat same spot for a few minutes wondering why she would think I would get Ikuto something.

"Amu-chan!" Ran called. "Come on it's almost dinnertime! You have to get home." I nodded and quickly followed them home. After dinner however I begged to go back out to try to find a present for Tadase and my parents surprisingly agreed.

"Let's get him these chocolates desu," Su said dragging a box up to me. "They're milk-chocolate!" I smiled and took the box and looked it over.

"These look really good," I said right as Ran dragged another box over to me.

"No these ones!" She yelled. "They have peanut butter in them!" I sighed and reached to pick up that one but then Miki just dropped another one on my fingers.

"These are shaped like doves!" Sh exclaimed. "They're the best!" I glared at them as they started bickering and simply scooped up the chocolates and put them all back. _I need to find something. _I thought annoyed and continued going through the chocolates. _I can't not give him anything this year. _

"Hey what are you up to perverted kid?" I jumped at Ikuto's voice and whirled around.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded beginning to blush. He smirked and reached out to grab the chocolate out of my hand.

"Who's this for?" He asked curiously. I glared at him and quickly put it back.

"Tadase-kun," I growled. "Who else would it be for?" He smirked and leaned closer to me.

"Me, maybe?" He replied. I glared at him and walked away.

"In your dreams maybe," I muttered. "Come on guys we're going!"

"But you haven't gotten anything for Tadase-kun yet," Ran whined flying up to me. "Can't we look around a little more?"

"No," I growled and hurried home.

When we got home Ami caught Ran, Miki, and Su so I was probably going to sleep alone that night but to my surprise when I walked in Dia's egg was sitting on my bed. I began to go ask Ami if she moved it when it hatched.

"Hello Amu-chan," Dia said smiling.

"Dia!" I exclaimed. "You hatched again!" She nodded and flew up to me.

"I only hatched to warn you Amu-chan," She told me.

"Warn me about what?" I asked confused. She smiled again and flew back over to my bed.

"Tonight you will be visited by three ghosts," She told me quietly.

"Gh-Ghosts?!" I exclaimed looking around wildly. "Wh-Why?" Dia shook her head.

"You will find out Amu-chan," She replied beginning to go back into her egg. "Just don't be afraid, they won't harm you."

"No Dia, come back!" I yelled grabbing her egg. "Please tell me more! Dia!" She didn't reply and her egg didn't move again. I was shaking as I slid onto the floor with my head in between my knees. _Ghosts...I don't want to see ghosts! _I thought.


	2. Ghost of Valentines Days Past

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening," I muttered pacing around my room. I kept glancing at the clock wondering when the first ghost would appear. I sighed and took a deep breath. "It's going to be okay Amu," I told myself. "It's going to be okay."

"What's going to be okay?" I Jumped at the new voice and grabbed my clock to throw at it. A small chara was floating behind me. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt with a black tie and a black beret.

"Oh it's just a chara," I sighed walking over to him. "What can I do for you?" I smiled and reached out to pat his head, but my hand went right throw him. I screamed and fell backwards onto the bed.

"My name is Koichi," He told me smiling. "The ghost of Valentines Days past." I stared at him shocked.

"G-Go away!" I squeaked. "Sh-Shoo!" He frowned and flew up close to me making my face turn white.

"But I'm here to help you Amu-chan," He told me. "Tonight you will be shown things from your past, present, and future." I nodded still deathly afraid of the chara.

"Why?" I asked curiously. He simply smiled.

"Amu-chan you've been going about a few things the wrong way," He said simply. "And we're going to correct them." I opened my mouth to ask something else but suddenly my room disappeared and a playground was in front of me.

"Where are we?!" I demanded looking around wildly. Koichi laughed.

"This is your old school Amu-chan," He told me. "You went here when you were six I believe." I nodded and looked around to see all the kids running around. Then I spotted a small girl with pink hair in pigtails.

"That's me!" I exclaimed in surprise. Koichi nodded and we walked over to the younger me. I was swinging alone with no one else around.

"Amu-chan you were always shy so you never really expressed your true feelings," Koichi told me. "You've never given anyone a Valentines Day gift." I nodded and looked around recognizing all the kids I used to know.

"Do you think Hinamori-san would like some of my chocolates?" I suddenly heard. I glanced over my shoulder at a couple of boys. They were looking at the younger me curiously.

"Nah she probably doesn't like little chocolates like these," One of the other boys said. "She probably eats gourmet chocolates." I watched them as they walked off.

" 'Of course she's too Cool N' Spicy for Valentines Day,' " Younger me murmured. " 'She wouldn't give any of us chocolates.' " She sighed and stared down at the ground unhappily.

"You were very unhappy when days like Valentines Day and birthdays came around," Koichi commented. "Since you could never express your feelings you didn't make a lot of friends." I nodded and then suddenly everything was spinning and I was standing in my old room.

"What year is this?" I asked looking around. I walked over to my night stand and picked up a book.

"This is when you were eleven," Koichi told me. "A year before you moved." I nodded and jumped when the door opened.

"I hate this!" The girl exclaimed slamming the door. Once again it was just a younger me. The younger me flopped on the bed with tears rolling down her face.

"This was when the very first boy you ever liked started dating someone else," Koichi explained, while I watched my younger self in shock. "You were crushed and upset because you never admitted it." I nodded slowly.

"I'm still like that," I muttered. "Why can't I change?" He simply smiled at me.

"That's what our jobs are," He told me. "To change poor shy Amu-chan." He snapped and then the room suddenly changed again. Now I was standing in an unfamiliar room. I heard muffled sniffing and I looked around curiously.

"Ikuto-san?" I whirled around to see the door open and a young looking blonde woman enter with a blonde little girl clinging to her dress.

"Ikuto?" I asked in surprise. "And that's Utau?" Koichi nodded.

"What do you want?" I glanced over my shoulder to see a little blue haired boy stand up from next to the bed. It was Ikuto. He couldn't have been older than ten.

"It's time for school," The woman told him. I think she was his mom.

"I'm not going," Ikuto told her sitting down on the bed. She looked at him confused.

"Why?" She asked. "Are you not feeling well?" Ikuto sniffed.

"It's Valentines Day," He growled. "That's why."

"Oh," His mom smiled. "I'm sure some nice little girl would give you something, don't worry."

"That's exactly why I don't want to go," Ikuto muttered glaring at Utau, who was clutching a box of chocolates. "I don't want anyone's gifts. Love is a stupid emotion." I stared at him in surprise.

"Ikuto was hurt at a young age," Koichi told me quietly. "His father left his family. That's the reason he doesn't like love, because his father always said he loved his mother." I nodded slowly and then the room disappeared and I was back in my own room.

"Huh?" I looked around surprised. "That's all? It's over?" Koichi smiled.

"Not yet Amu-chan," He said smiling mischievously. "There are still two more ghosts." He took off his beret and bowed. "It was a pleasure meeting you," He said happily and then disappeared into thin air. I gulped nervously. _Two more? _I thought. _Please let them be as nice as him. _


	3. Get Some Sleep Amuchan

I raced out of my room and into Ami's. She was sitting on the floor with doll clothes scattered all around her and was forcing Ran, Miki, and Su into them.

"Amu-chan!" They cried. I sighed and grabbed them from Ami.

"Guys I'm having a problem," I told them looking around nervously.

"What is it Amu-chan?" Miki asked. I sighed and glanced around a final time.

"Dia came out of her egg and told me three ghost were going to visit me," I told them. "I already met the first one, he was a ghost chara and showed me what happened to me in the past during Valentines Day. He also showed me something that happened with Ikuto." I sighed when they stared at me like I was insane.

"It's true!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Um I think you should go to bed desu," Su told me and patted my head. "You need rest." I shook my head.

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed. They all shook their heads.

"Go to bed Amu-chan," Ran told me. "We'll play with Ami-chan." I opened my mouth to say something else but just closed it and walked out of the room.

"I can't believe they don't believe me," I muttered annoyed. "Oh! I can tell Yaya and Rima!" I grabbed my phone and called Yaya first. I got her voice mail so I tried Rima.

"Hello?" I nearly jumped for joy when I heard her voice.

"Rima it's Amu," I told her. I heard her yawn on the other end.

"What is it?" She asked annoyed. "I was asleep."

"Rima listen Dia came out of her egg," I said still looking around nervously.

"She did?" Rima asked. "That's good, then what happened?"

"She told me ghosts were to visit me and one already di-" I was interrupted by a click on the other line. _She hung up on me. _I thought annoyed. I sighed and laid down hoping Yaya would call me back.

"Amu-chan?" I looked up as Mama walked into my room. She was rubbing her eyes sleepily. "What are you doing up?"

"Um..." I began. "I'm just nervous for tomorrow." She nodded and sat down next to me.

"Well try to get some sleep," She told me. "Papa and I are trying to sleep too." I nodded and sighed unhappily when she left. _I'm so dead. _I thought miserably. _So so dead. _I waited a few more minutes and nothing happened, so I went into the bathroom and took a nice long shower.

_Maybe it's just my imagination. _I thought smiling to myself. _I mean who ever heard of ghost charas? _I finally decided I had just imagined everything when I walked back into my room. A small chara with a big pink bow on her head that was wearing a white dress with pink bows around her wrists and waist was sitting on my bed.

"What took you so long?" She asked annoyed. "I can't wait all night you know!"

"Who are you?" I demanded, afraid it was another ghost.

"I'm the ghost of Valentines Day present," She told me. "I'm Minori!"

"No you aren't!" I exclaimed backing away. "Ghosts aren't real! They aren't real what so ever!" She glared at me.

"If I wasn't a ghost could I do this?" She asked snapping. Suddenly we were floating above my house in thin air.

"Put me down!" I screamed. "Put me down! Leave me alone I don't want your help!" Minori glared at me.

"You're an ungrateful child aren't you?" She asked annoyed. "Well I'm going to show you what's happening anyway."

"Go away," I moaned covering my eyes. "I don't care, please just leave me alone. I don't like ghosts." I heard another snap and my feet were suddenly back on the ground again.

"Deal with it," Minori growled and I reluctantly opened my eyes. To my surprise we were standing in Tadase's room.

"I don't think so Fujisaki-kun," He said quietly staring up at the ceiling. He was talking to Nagihiko.

"I didn't mean to show you this," Minori muttered. "Shoot what's the area called again." I ignored her as she flipped through a little book.

"He can't see us can he?" I asked. She glared at me.

"Just like before, we're ghosts," She growled. "Of course he can't see us." I nodded and walked over to Tadase's bed.

"I'm sure Amu-chan will get you something," Nagihiko was reassuring him. "She is very shy but I'm sure she'll be able to do it this year." Tadase smiled and I couldn't wait to hear more but the room suddenly changed.

"Hey!" I yelled angrily facing Minori. "Why did you do that?" She shook her head.

"We don't have time for you to gawk at that prince person all day," She sighed. "There's other things we need to see." I sighed and glanced around. We were in a restaurant this time. There was a low murmur of conversation and soft music playing throughout the restaurant. I was beginning to wonder why I was here when I spotted Utau.

"Utau," I said in surprise. "What's she doing here?" I walked over to her and sat down in front of her.

"He's not coming," Iru snorted. "Let's go." Eru shook her head.

"We should wait for Ikuto a little longer," She argued. "He might come this time." Utau's eyes were filled with pain.

"He won't," She murmured holding a small golden package tightly. "Not even for his family." She sighed and stood up.

"He still might," Eru argued. Utau shook her head sadly.

"He won't," She replied. "I know for a fact he won't." I watched her leave completely shocked.

"Why didn't he come?" I asked Minori. She sighed.

"Poor Ikuto-kun has never come," She murmured. "He has always been afraid to feel anything for even his family members. He doesn't want to abandon them like his father did."

"But he isn't like his dad is he?" I asked shaking my head.

"No," She replied glaring at me. "But he won't realize that unless a certain person will show him it's okay to love." I nodded and stood up.

"Well now that we've seen that can we go back to Tadase-kun?" I asked. Minori didn't reply but simply hit me with a spoon. _I guess not. _I thought as the scene changed again.


	4. Think About It Amu!

**Author's Note: Yay! With this chapter we get to see the return of Emi! Emjoy. ^-^**

Now I recognized the park where Ikuto always played his violin. I could hear the mournful notes now. He was playing a different song then usual though. It didn't really even sound like a song though.

"Can we go now nyan?" Yoru asked yawning. "I'm bored." Ikuto shook his head and I noticed he was writing something.

"I want to finish this," He murmured. Yoru shook his head annoyed.

"Well if you were going to stay up all night writing a song you should've gone to dinner with Utau nyan," He growled. Ikuto ignored him and continued writing.

"A song?" I asked quietly. "Is it for someone? Maybe Utau?" Minori glared at me and shook her head.

"No," She replied. "Not for Utau." I heard the leaves rustle and I turned around to see a girl about Ikuto's age with long green hair tied up in a ponytail.

"I thought I heard a violin," She yawned. "You've been keeping me up all night Ikuto."

"Go away Emi," Ikuto growled sitting down. She smiled curiously.

"You're writing something," Emi pointed out. "Preparing a White Day gift?" Ikuto glared at her.

"I don't expect to get anything from anyone, so no," He told her.

"Not even that cute little girl with the pink hair?" She asked sitting down next to him. "Hm...her name's Amu-chan right?" I blushed and stared down at my feet.

"I wouldn't give him anything anyway," I muttered. That earned me another glare from Minori.

"Hush," She growled.

"Amu already said she isn't getting me anything," Ikuto sighed. I was surprised to hear sadness in his voice.

"Then what's this for?" I watched as Emi snatched the papers away and began reading it.

"I wouldn't think you would care what that is," Ikuto muttered putting his violin away.

" 'Soft, Sweet Song,' that's a really pretty title. I want to hear what it sounds like!" Emi exclaimed. Ikuto grabbed the papers and put them in his violin case.

"It's not for you," He growled standing up. "See you tomorrow Emi." He nearly walked right through me as he left. Emi was still sitting there looking curious.

" 'Soft, Sweet Song,' " She murmured. "It's defiantly a present..." I watched as the scene faded and I was back in my room.

"Now don't worry Amu," Minori snickered. "I'm sure the last ghost won't be _that_ mean. Just think about everything you've seen." Then with that said she disappeared from sight. I gulped and laid back on my bed. _That mean? _I wondered. _So she's saying the last ghost is going to be mean. _I sighed and rolled over.

"I bet all the ghosts are trying to tell me I should get something for Tadase-kun," I murmured. "Yes that's what I should do." I stretched and began to go downstairs to look for chocolates when I heard a crack.

"Wait a second Amu-chan!" I turned around to see Dia. She smiled happily.

"Dia is it over?" I asked. "Is the third ghost still going to come?" Dia nodded.

"Yes," She replied. "Have you thought everything over?" I nodded.

"The ghosts are trying to tell me to get chocolate for Tadase-kun!" I told her. She frowned and shook her head.

"Not quite," She told me. "Try again." I paused and thought really hard.

"To be less shy?" I asked. She shook her head again.

"Perhaps the last ghost will have to show you _those _scenes," She murmured. I froze.

"Wh-What do you mean by '_those_ scenes?' " I asked beginning to shake. Dia smiled and flew back over to her egg.

"Scenes that will truly show you what to do," She replied. "Scenes that will scare you." My heart stopped the moment her egg closed.

"No Dia come back!" I screamed. "Don't leave me alone!" I looked around wildly afraid the third ghost would appear any second and snatched up my phone.

"What now?" Rima's voice sounded annoyed when she answered.

"Rima Dia just said the last ghost is going to show me something really scary," I whimpered. "Please just stay up and talk to me."

"Amu go to sleep," Rima sighed. "Goodnight." My heart stopped again when she hung up.

"I'm all alone," I whimpered hugging my pillow to my chest. Then I got an idea. "Maybe I can keep the ghost from coming," I murmured. I nodded and raced downstairs. I had read about how to get rid of ghosts before and was ready to try it. I grabbed a whole bunch on garlic and threw it around my room along with some sand. I also took my shoes and pointed them two different ways.

"Will this really work?" I wondered sitting back down on my bed. I sighed and also turned off the lights and lit candles around my room. I rocked back and forth nervously and finally was about to go to sleep when a cold wind blew through my room and blew the candles out. For the third time that night I screamed.


	5. An Ominous Future

The third ghost was the most frightening of them all. It was wearing a black robe that covered it's whole body and hid it's eyes. I assumed it was a girl because I could see her dark red lips and long white hair.

"I-I'm g-guessing you're the ghost of Valentines Days future," I stuttered. She simply nodded and I took a deep breath as the room slowly changed. Now we were standing in a bright room. There was music playing and people were dancing everywhere.

"Where are we?" I asked the ghost. She shook her head and pointed. I looked over to where she had pointed and saw me. This time I was a few years older, about sixteen and I was dancing with Tadase!

"Everything I've ever dreamed of!" I exclaimed happily. Then the chara tapped my shoulder and pointed again. I looked over my shoulder to see Ikuto. He was standing alone watching Tadase and the older me mournfully.

"Why is he all alone?" I asked. "This is a Valentine's Day dance isn't it?" The chara nodded and we watched as Ikuto silently left. Then I followed her as she lead me out. The scene changed to the park I had been at earlier with Minori. Ikuto was sitting on the steps clutching his side.

"Ikuto hold on nyan!" Yoru cried as I raced over to him. When I got closer I saw he was bleeding terribly.

"This is what I get for trying to be a hero," He muttered wincing.

"Stay here!" Yoru exclaimed. "I'll get Amu nyan!" As soon as he flew off, Ikuto collapsed.

"Ikuto!" I cried. The ghost chara watched as I raced over to him and tried to help, but I wasn't really there so I couldn't do a single thing.

"She won't come," He murmured. "She has the Kiddy King. Why would she want to come help me?" He laughed bitterly. "I guess I'm going to die alone..."

"No! Ikuto you can't die!" I screamed watching his eyes close. "No! No! No!" I felt the tears streak down my face. "Ikuto," I moaned. "No..." Then suddenly Ikuto was gone and I was standing at a funeral.

"Amu-chan would've loved this," I heard someone murmur. "A funeral on Valentines Day." I looked around the crowd and recognized older versions of all of my friends but couldn't find Ikuto or Utau.

"Where are they?" I demanded. "Ikuto hasn't already died has he?" The chara didn't reply so I ran out of the church towards the cemetery. I raced around scanning the tombstones for a familiar name. My heart stopped when I found it.

"Ikuto," I murmured falling to my knees. _The year has to be wrong. _I thought staring at the tombstone with wide eyes. _He wouldn't have been older than twenty..._ I glanced over my shoulder to see the chara come up behind me.

"Can I change this?" I demanded. "Ikuto can't die like this! Maybe I could see him at the dance and..." I trailed off when I saw the chara shaking her head.

"It can't happen like this!" I screamed suddenly furious at the chara. "Ikuto can't die like this! I have to save him!" The chara continued shaking her head and suddenly everything was spinning furiously.

"You cannot fix what shall happen," A mysterious voice whispered. "Nothing shall change."

"I can!" I yelled. "I can fix it! Ikuto doesn't have to die like that! Ikuto...he won't die like that!" The chara never replied and then suddenly the spinning stopped and I was standing in my room. I fell onto the floor sobbing. _Ikuto can't I do anything to save you? _I wondered. _I don't want it to end up like that. I don't care if I end up being with Tadase-kun anymore. I want you, I __**need **__you. _

"Do you understand know Amu-chan?" I looked up to see all three ghosts in front of me. Koichi smiled and Minori glared at me. The third ghost once again didn't say anything and I couldn't read her expression.

"Understand?" I asked. "No I don't! I don't understand why Ikuto has to die!" Koichi sighed.

"Calm down," Minori growled. "You don't have to understand that. You have to understand your feelings." I stared at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She shook her head and looked over at Koichi.

"Amu-chan," He began. "How did you feel when you saw Ikuto as a kid hating Valentines Day?"

"I thought it was sad," I said quietly. He nodded.

"And how about when you saw him and Emi talking about you?" Minori asked.

"I felt kind of guilty," I whispered.

"What about when you saw him alone? And then when you saw him die?" Koichi asked me.

"I was miserable," I murmured. "I didn't like how sad Ikuto looked. I didn't like how he died alone." All three charas nodded.

"That's right Amu-chan," I looked up to see Dia join them. "How do you feel about Ikuto?" I rested my head on my knees and thought.

"Ikuto...he's one of my closest friends," I murmured. "He protects me and cares about me." She nodded.

"He also loves you Amu-chan," She told me. "So very much." I nodded feeling my face began to turn red.

"I...I love him too," I murmured. "I never want to live without him."

"You have certainly learned what you were supposed to Amu-chan," Koichi said happily. "We will leave now." I smiled at them as they disappeared and Dia returned to her egg.

"Now I have something to do," I said quietly grabbing my coat and shoes. "Something I should have done a long time ago."


	6. Valentines Day

"Hey Amu-chi, where are you going?!" I ignored Yaya as I raced out of the school clutching the small box of chocolates.

"Amu-chan Tadase-kun is that way," Ran told me looking over her shoulder.

"I know," I replied continuing to race away from the school. _Where is he? _I wondered.

"Amu!" I sighed and finally slowed down to let the Guardians catch up to me.

"Where are you going Amu-chan?" Nagihiko asked panting.

"To find someone," I replied. Rima sighed and shook her head.

"This isn't about those ghosts, is it?" She asked annoyed. I smiled.

"Actually it is," I replied smiling. She stared at me curiously.

"Ghosts?" Tadase asked looking confused. "You saw ghosts last night?" I nodded.

"I saw three ghost charas last night," I told the Guardians. "Dia sent them and all of them showed me different things." I turned around and stared up at the sky happily.

"Like what?" Yaya asked curiously.

"They showed me what happened in the past and present and what could happen in the future," I replied. "Now I'm going to change that future." I took off running again.

"How?" Nagihiko called. I turned around for a second and smiled at all of them.

"You'll see!" I exclaimed. I continued running and then finally I arrived at my favorite spot in the whole world.

"It's Ikuto-san desu," Su chimed and my heart sped up. Ikuto looked up at me and set his violin down.

"Hey perverted kid," He said smirking. "What are you d-"

"Ikuto!" I cried throwing my arms around his neck. I heard my charas let out a tiny gasp. Ikuto was staring at me curiously too. I simply smiled and let go.

"Did you just hug me?" He asked surprised. I nodded and held out the chocolates.

"Happy Valentines Day," I told him. He took the chocolates cautiously.

"Did you hit your head or something?" He asked. "Or do you always act weird on Valentines Day."

"Is it wrong to give someone chocolates on Valentines Day?" I asked hugging him again. "I love you Ikuto." My face had turned a bright red the moment I said that.

"You...what?" I could hear the shock in Ikuto's voice. I looked up at him and smiled shyly.

"I love you," I repeated. My face turned redder and redder while Ikuto stared at me and didn't reply. It was silent for a minute or two before Ikuto gently placed his hand against my cheek.

"I love you too," He murmured. I nodded slowly.

"I know," I said quietly. "And I won't ever forget that. Never ever." I watched as his eyes filled with happiness.

"What made you so suddenly decide you loved me?" He asked. I glanced over his shoulder and I could have sworn I saw Koichi, Minori, and the third ghost smiling at me.

"Some friends," I replied. "They helped me figure out what I already knew." To my surprise Ikuto **smiled** at me. He didn't smirk.

"I'll have to thank them some day," He murmured and then he leaned forward. "After this." I squeaked in surprise when he kissed me. The next few minutes after we kissed he simply stared into my eyes smiling.

"What?" I finally asked. He shook his head.

"I just can't figure out how I got lucky enough to have you," He murmured taking a piece of chocolate out of the box. I smiled as he ate it.

"Is it good?" I asked feeling my heart beat faster and faster. He nodded and curled his arms around my waist.

"Yes but I'd love anything from you," He replied. I blushed and began to say something else when my charas burst into giggles. I sighed and Ikuto laughed quietly too.

"Amu-chan I bet the Guardians are wondering where you went," Ran said through giggles. "We should go." I sighed and glanced back over at Ikuto. He smirked and kissed my forehead.

"If you come back again tonight I'll let you go," He told me.

"I'll promise I'll be back tonight," I promised and then hurried off to find the Guardians.

"There you are Amu-chi!" Yaya exclaimed the moment I saw them. "Huh? Where are the chocolates you had?" I blushed and stared at my feet.

"I gave them to someone," I murmured. They all smiled at me.

"Will you tell us who?" Nagihiko asked. I turned around and stared up at the sky.

"Someday," I replied smiling happily. That night I returned to the park to find Ikuto waiting for me.

"There you are perverted kid," He said smirking. I ran up the steps and took the papers from him.

"What's this?" I asked looking at them. At the very top it read: "Soft, Sweet Song."

"Something for you," Ikuto replied. I smiled as he played the song. The notes were soft and beautiful and in the end I ended up falling asleep in his lap. It was the perfect end to Valentines Day.


	7. Epilogue: A Wedding On Valentines Day

My heart was beating so fast as I stood outside the door. The bells were ringing and I was waiting for the music to begin to play.

"Calm down Amu-chan desu," Su said happily. "The wedding will go perfectly."

"Yeah," Ran cheered. "Go for it, go for it!" My heartbeat quickened as soon as the music began playing. I took a deep breath and stepped through the doors into the church. I glanced around at all of the guests. Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase, Ami, Mama, Papa, and Utau...

"Keep going," Dia whispered. I nodded slightly and glanced back at the front of the church. Ikuto smiled at me making my heart beat even faster. Once I reached the front Ikuto took my hand and helped me up the stairs.

"Nervous?" He asked quietly.

"O-Of co-course n-not," I stuttered. He smirked and kissed my cheek.

"Don't be," He told me. "You just have to say two words." I nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to join together Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto in holy matrimony," The priest began. I gulped nervously. "If anyone has a reason these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I'd have to kill anyone who said anything nyan," Yoru mewed glancing around the church. When no one said anything the priest nodded.

"Then do you Hinamori Amu take Tsukiyomi Ikuto as your loving husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I-I d-do," I stuttered blushing terribly.

"And do you Tsukiyomi Ikuto take Hinamori Amu as your loving wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do," Ikuto answered smiling at me.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," The priest said happily. "You may now kiss the bride." Ikuto kissed me softly and that was probably the quickest kiss we've ever had.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Tsukiyomi Amu," I blushed as the crowd burst into applause as Ikuto lead me out of the church. I smiled as I saw Papa crying his eyes out and Mama smiling happily. Ami was jumping up and down excitedly.

Throughout all of the excitement I thought back to the time when I was a little girl. I thought back to the time I met the Charas of Valentines Days Past, Present, and Future.


End file.
